Inuyasha vs Kikyo?
by DAveDRagOn613
Summary: Inuyasha and the others find a forest in which Naraku is hiding. Kikyo is there too she jumps in front of Naraku to protect him. Will Inuyasha have to face Kikyo


Inuyasha vs. Kikyo ?  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and the others are walking on the prairie, when Kagome senses a jewel shard. She says "Inuyasha, I can strongly feel a jewel shard nearby." "Are you sure," asks Inuyasha. "I'm positive, I mean I am the one who can tell where they are." Shippo says, "She has a point, so she must be right." "If we did a little less talking and a little more looking we might actually find one of the shards," states Sango. Miroku laughs and they keep on walking.  
  
After walking for a while Kagome leads them to a forest. "It's in here." Inuyasha says, "yeah I bet it's on the demon that I smell." "I guess we overlooked this at first, but there is a miasma over the center of the forest," says Sango. "Naraku," scoffs Inuyasha. "At least now Inuyasha can test the wind scar on him, and who knows maybe he can finish that demon off," suggests Miroku. "Do you think that Kikyo is still paired off with Naraku?" asks Kagome. "Depends on if she still has that shard lodged in her back," Sango says. "Oh, I hope noone gets hurt," says Kagome.  
  
They sit outside the forest for about 15 minutes, then they enter. "It wreaks of demon blood in here," Inuyasha comments. "Demon blood?" asks Kagome. "You heard me, I guess Naraku is up to his old tricks again. Good I've been waiting for another go at him." "We can't go into his poison for you to fight him," points out Sango. "I'm going to use the wind scar, I had no intent on going into his poison." "Are you sure you know how to use it properly?" asks Miroku. "Me and Kilala have been practicing it every night for who knows who long, so I'm sure I can handle it." Kilala purrs. "If you're so sure then lets get going, no telling what Naraku's up to now," says Shippo. "Let's go," says Inuyasha.  
  
They walk deeper into the forest and find a pile of demon bones lying on either side of the path. "We must be getting close," points out Miroku. They continue on, walking in between piles of bones, which are now blocking the path. Directly in front of them, they find Naraku's coat lying on the blood coated ground. "We have to be close," says Miroku. "You're right the stench of demon is horrible," says Inuyasha, clenching his Tetsusaiga. Eventually they find Naraku eating a bird demon, and throwing a bone on the pile.  
  
"Naraku, what do you think you're doing?" snarls Inuyasha. "Oh, another.. Dem.. I mean half-demon I can kill and eat. I've killed almost every human in the area, so now I'm stuck eating these rotten demons." "Enough talk Naraku, lets just get this over with," scoffs Inuyasha, pulling out Tetsusaiga. "You may not fight Naraku unless you beat me first," says the possessed Kikyo walking out from behind a tree. "Inuyasha, its Kikyo, why is she defending that scumbag?" questions Kagome. "Jewel shards," says Miroku. "I forgot about that, I've been focusing on Naraku. Inuyasha, Kikyo has two shards, one in her back and one in her left arm. Naraku has four, one on each arm and leg." "We need to find a way to fight Naraku without hurting Kikyo," says Inuyasha hurriedly. "That won't happen," screeches Kikyo. "Inuyasha I can trap her in the wind tunnel for about 1 minute before she is absorbed, do you think you can use the wind scar in that much time?" whispers Miroku. "No sweat," comments Inuyasha gallantly. Miroku traps Kikyo in the wind tunnel. Inuyasha thinks to himself, "Find the point where the two energies collide, that's the wind scar." Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga at Naraku, and the blast hits him dead on, just as Kikyo is released from Miroku's wind tunnel. "Alright a direct hit," proclaims Inuyasha. Naraku coughs, "We'll face-off again you dirty half-demon." He and Kikyo disappear leaving behind a jewel shard.  
  
"Look Inuyasha! Naraku left behind a jewel shard," says Kagome half- excitedly. "I still want to know why Naraku is interested in Kikyo," says Inuyasha subconsciously. "Well next time we're going to have to get that shard that's controlling her," declares Kagome, as they continue on, on their journey. 


End file.
